Family Reunion
by moon angle
Summary: Remus and Sirius are harry'r real parents.They went to save him Dursley's. BAD Albus, GOOD Malfoy's. pairings HPDM, RLSB, SSLM, NT?, FWGW. Bashing Weasley, Albus. PAST MPREG and Future MPREG.
1. The Rescue

It was rainy day in England, but for newly freed Sirius Black it was paradise, for now he was no longer stuck with the bloody Dementors. He along with his husband Remus Lupin were on a street of Privet Drive to collect their son Shadow Lupin-Black for now known as Harry Potter. Little tyke was 2 years old and had to live with horrible excuse of muggles because of an old manipulative bastard named Albus Dabmledore. Remus and Sirius were outside of number four, it was after midnight and they decided to just take Harry without any loud encounters.

"Sirius, love, remember the plan, we go there get him and leave at once, no cursing those damn bastard, o.k," Remus reminded Sirius the plan.

"O.k. Now let's go. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Sirius pleaded and they went to the door of number four. Remus pointed his wand at door and said " _Alohomora"_ . The door opened and they walked in. As they didn't knew in which room Shadow slept Sirius took out his wand and said "Point me Shadow Lupin-Black". A spark went out of his wand and it pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Seeing this Sirius grew furious, but calmed down for Shadow's sake. It was Remus who opened the cupboard and what they saw melt their hearts. there was laying a boy about age of 2. He wasn't hart much just from Remus's point a little bit of underweight but they would soon change that. Little boy opened his eyes when the door was opened and who he saw made his heart go faster, maybe his Da and his Daddy came to save him from those bad people. He opened his mouth and with his soft small voice which was full of hope asked " Da, Daddy?"

Remus's and Sirius's hearts were filled with love and Sirius said " Yes,pup, we are here to take you with us. now come on my little puppy let's get out of this place."

Little Shadow giggled " we see with Sevvy, Loucy and Dray and Dorry"

Remus and Sirius were very surprised that Shadow remembered Malfoy's and Remus said " of course, cub, whatever you want. we will do it for you"

Sirius picked Shadow up, Shadow quickly wrapped his arms around Sirius and hided his head into his neck. Sirius and Remus kissed Shadow's head and Sirius held Shadow dearly. The newly united family got out of number four of Privet Drive and never looked would start the new adventures of Shadow Lupin-Black and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to Grimmauld Place No. 12 was short and silent, but it was comfortable. Little Shad fell asleep on the way there. They finally got to Grimmauld Place where their elder daughter was waiting for them. Her name was Nymphadora, Dora for short, she was Metamorphogus, she could change her appearance at will. She was 5 years old and she was also very excited cuz she was meeting her brother after a year of waiting. The door flew opened and she looked up and saw her Da, Daddy and her little brother Shadow. She ran to them and hugged her Daddy's waist, Remus picked Dora up and kissed forehead. Dora asked "daddy you bought Shad back?"

Remus with a big smile answered "of course, we did, angel."

Sirius showed her Shadow and said in a hushed tone "he's asleep now, angel, but when he wakes up tomorrow you will see him. For now let him sleep okay?"

"Ok, da, but we are going to be a family right, with uncle Sev and Lucy and Dray" Dora innocently asked

Remus and Sirius smiled and Sirius answered her "yes, baby girl, we gonna. I love you"

"I love you too, my moonetta" said Remus

"Love you too da, daddy"

"now baby girl it's time to sleep" Sirius reminded to Dora. "come on, I will come with you and read you a story" Remus said to her. " good night da" "night sweetie"


	3. Chapter 3

Little Shadow woke up in the morning a little confused. He didn't knew where he was, but then he remembered! His papa and daddy came to save him from those horrible people he lived with. He looked around his new room. He liked it. It was green and silver. His favorite colors. The window had Slytherin green curtains, in the corner there was a dresser which was made of oak tree. One corner was full of toys, whatever kind your soul wished for. On the ceiling there was sun painted which actually was shining. He thought it meant that the sun was up. His door was silver and on it hanged a golden Snitch. The door opened and there walked his da. He had missed his da very much and he said "da, up"

His da smiled down at him and cooed at him " you want to get up, ok then buddy" Sirius scooped him in his arms and carried him downstairs in the kitchen. In the kitchen there waited Dora and his daddy Remus. Dora jumped up as fast as lightning and went to Sirius. "da, can I hold him please, please, please" Sirius and Remus laughed and Sirius said "yes baby girl, you can hold him as long as you stop pleading, sweetheart. Blacks don't plea" Dora nod and stretched her arms for shadow, Sirius handed her shadow and took a step back. Little shadow liked been in his big sis's arms and he cooed at his big sister. Remus and Sirius smiled at each other, It was good to see that the siblings loved each other. From his sister's arms little Shadow said "hungly". Sirius guessed that it was time to eat, he snapped his fingers and Kreacher appeared, he asked "what can Kreacher do for Master Sirius?" Sirius said " a bottle of milk for Shad, a plate of pancakes with chocolate for Dora and a plate of fried eggs with bacon and sausage for me and Remus" "Kreaher will get it master Sirius". The breakfast arrived and they dig in, Sirius fed Shadow. Soon the breakfast was over and Sirius took Shadow up stairs to changed his diaper and to put him into his cloth. Sirius and Shadow came downstairs and found Remus and Dora in the living room. Dora got up to sit in his papa's lap and asked him "papa can we visit uncle Lucy and uncle Sev?" Sirius smiled and nodded his head "we can. Seeing Shadow will be very shocking to them and I think that little Draco will be very pleased to see Shadow"

At Malfoy Manor

Lucius and Severus were sitting in the living room with Draco playing on the floor when from the fireplace came Remus and he was smiling. Lucius got up and went to greet him " Remus, it's a surprise, good to see you " Remus smiled "it's good to see you too Lucius and if you think that it's a surprise wait till you see this" with that said Remus stepped aside from the fireplace and Sirius came through with Shadow and Dora hot on his tail. Severus almost fainted on the spot he was sitting, he went into a shock, remembering all the memories with Shadow, starting with his birth to the time when he was kidnapped. Lucius took one step back starring at his husbands godson and at a baby that was like his nephew. It was true. He was back and no one would take him from his parents this time and if anyone tried they would end up in Azbakan. Little Draco's reaction was different from his parents, when he looked up he saw his Shadow and smiled from ear to ear. He jumped up and when Sirius put Shad down he hugged him whispering in Shad's ear his name. when Shadow saw Draco he start switching in his papa's arms to be put down when he was put down Draco hugged him and he heard Draco whisper his name. it was really heartwarming reunion of two friends that yet had to discover their feelings for each other. But Right now it was important that they were together. Their feelings would grow during the years but all that was now in the future, where the future held for them a lot of great interesting adventures and a great romance


	4. Chapter 4

It's been now 9 years since the reunion with Malfoy's. Life has been good for both families. Shadow wasn't so little anymore and nor was Draco. During the years everything has changed. Shadow became very beautiful with his jet black hair and his shiny twinkling blue eyes, the same went for Draco, but he was more handsome as he went after his dad in looks.

The boys now could be found in Grimmauld place, getting ready for the start of the Hogwarts year. They were first years, ready to be sorted in any house except for Griffindore.

Shadow's sister Dora was Slytherin seventh year head girl. She was most popular girl in Hogwarts and held influence in every house. She was going to be an Auror, so her marks were Outstanding. she told Draco and Shadow everything about Hogwarts they needed to know about, told them about Hagrid the ground keeper, the professors except about potions professor as it was Severus, about Hogsmead and about Dumbledore. Now it was almost time to go to king's cross. Sirius was almost at nervous breakdown, his baby boy, his angel was going to Hogwarts, his was so proud and at the same time didn't wanted for Shadow to go. He was going to miss him to death. Remus, Severus and Lucius were the same. They were proud of their sons and they also knew that Dora would take care of them even if it was only one year. They got to king's cross and then went to platform nine and three quarters. The train was boarding, Dora hugged her parents and went in the train to search for her friends, not before saying to Draco and Shadow that she would see them at train.

Remus and Sirius pulled Shadow aside and gave him an old parchment. Remus pulled his wand out and said "I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good". The parchment suddenly started to change, soon on it was the whole Hogwarts ground. It was Sirius who started to speak "puppy, this is the Marauders Map, your dad invented it when we were in Hogwarts with Potter and Pettigrew. At that time we were a famous group. We caused many mischief and pulled pranks. It is very important to me and your dad and we want you to have it, use it however you want." Shadow was very happy that his parents trusted him so much. Remus now continued "if you want for the map to disappear point you wand at it and say Mischief Managed and it will disappear" Shadow was speechless so he just hugged his parents and said " I love you dad, papa"

It was time for train to leave. Shadow and Draco boarded to the train and found a compartment to sit. The door of the compartment opened and in walked a girl with rather large front teeth and a know it all attitude and asked "have you seen a toad, Neville lost one" Draco and Shadow shared a look and Draco answered "Neville was already here and we said we haven't seen it, so now you can leave" the girl looked rather offended and said " you don't have to be so rude" it was now Shadow you answered "you are a Mudblood and we don't want anything with your, I'm rather shocked that Neville even talked to you" the girl didn't know what mudblood meant, but thought that it was an insult so she left huffing and muttering that she would show them how smart she was in class. When the girl left Shadow turned to Draco and put his head into his lap and Draco started to stoke Shadow's hair, during that time in walked Dora, Percy who was a head boy and Fred and George.

"'ello our" started a twin which Shadow thought was Fred " little inky binky firsties" ended George.

"hello Gred and Feorge, Percy, sup sis" said Shadow lifting his head from Draco's lap and kissing his cheek. Dora cooed as Shadow kissed Draco's, she thought it was very cute and said "nothing important just doing head girl and boy job, ya know" Fred started talking to Percy

"where's Oliver" Percy didn't had to answer because they heard

"I'm right here and I heard Ron and girl named Hermione talking about how Harry potter should be here" the said boy sat down next to Percy and kissed his lips.

Shadow was disgusted about Ron and Hermione who he assumed was girl with know it all attitude and said "let them talk all they want, they will never be my friends or get near me" with that said Shadow quieted and no one said anything.

Soon train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform, Shadow shivered in the cold night air and hugged Draco for warmth. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here"

Hagrid Hogwarts ground keeper's, big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Shadow thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, his other best friend beside Draco who was also his boyfriend, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Shadow and Draco were followed into their boat by Neville and Blaise Zabini.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Shadow was very glad for his best friend and smiled at Neville who returned it.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. It was very big and Shadow though that a few houses could fit in. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Shadow could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously about sorting, but Shadow wasn't nervous his papa told him that there was only a hat, Shadow also felt that Draco and Neville weren't nervous ether. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. When she left the group burst into mumbles. They wanted to know how they were sorted, Shadow heard Ron weasley saying "Some sort of test, I think. My brother said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Then something happened that made Draco jump a little — several people behind him screamed. "What the —?" Draco gasped, He forgot his papa telling him about ghosts. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." They went into a Great Hall. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Shadow looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Shadow ignored her, he was not into mood of her boring lectures. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. His dad wouldn't have let it into house, but his papa would. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

heir daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but

"Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Shadow saw Fred and George catcalling. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin, Shadow and Draco clapped for new Slytherin too along with Slytherin table. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Griffindor"

When Neville Longbottom, the sorting hat took seconds to sort him, he went in "Slytherin" from Slytherin table started cheers. Then it was Draco's time to be sorted, he bend down to Shadow kissed him on cheek and whispered " see you in Slytherin" Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin table went crazy, Shadow saw his sister cheering for Draco at top on her lugs, her hair changing from her purple colour to platinum blond like Draco's, Draco went to join his house pleased with himself, that he got in Slytherin. Soon it was Shadow's turn to be sorted. When his named was called he noticed twinkle in headmaster's eyes disappear and he also noticed Sev's gaze at him. When the hat dropped on his heat he was black and then heard a voice "_huh, a lot of courage like your parent's -Lupin and also thirst to prove yourself, your thirst to get revenge on those who hurt you and tried to separate you from your family-yes- I know where to put you" _"SLYTHERIN" Slytherin table has never been that loud, everyone clapped, cheered, yelled, most of all he could hear Dora's, Draco's, Neville's and Weasley twins from Griffindor table the loudest. Even Sev clapped at him and send a smile his way like he did with his son. Shadow went to table and sat down next Draco who hugged him like crazy and kissed his lips. Soon the sorting was over and then Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" the food was wonderful, Shadow tried everything along with Draco. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Shadow helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk started about families and blood status between irst years. Shadow started first and said "Pureblood. Heir to Black, Lupin, Potter, Delacour and Nigelus families. Have one sister, Slytherin seventh year, she's a head girl, a dad and papa" every first year was in shock, they knew that Black-Lupin's were rich but not like that. They couldn't believe that that kid was heir to four most rich families in Britain and also one in France. Then Draco spoke up "Pureblood, heir to Malfoy, Snape and Prince families, no siblings, and have dad and papa"

After that Neville said "Pureblood, heir to Longbottom, Lestrange and Prewett family". Then other kids said their blood status, which families the were heir to and then they started to talk about Quidditch. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our

older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Shadow laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Dora,

Dora gave him a smile and answered" with him you never know baby brother so stay out of it ok?"

"ok" he answered back.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Shadow noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed and Sev even shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the said man. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot." Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Slytherin first years followed Dora to a path which led to dungeons. They finally reached their destination. The door to their common room was a painting of great Salazar Slytherin himself. "how are you today, master Salazar" asked Dora

"ah, Nyphadora Black-Lupin, best student of Slytherin, I'm fine on this fine day" the portrait of Slytherin answered.

"very well sir, Pureblood Black" the portrait opened and everybody went in. Dora started to talk "the password is Pureblood Black, it changes every week, tomorrow professor Snape-Malfoy will talk to you, today sleep. Boys dormitories are downstairs to the left and girls dormitories are downstairs to right. Now go to sleep. Good n'te Shad, Dray Nev'

"good night Dora" three boys answered back and then went to dormitories to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day to them and they needed their sleep


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning when Shadow woke up from his strange dream about Dumbledore. He only remembered Dumbledore casting a spell before he woke up. His head was filled with ideas but then he pulled them aside. He got up from his bed and put the school uniform on and then went to wake Draco up to go to breakfast. "Dray, come on, wake up," Draco stirred and opened his eyes to see the blue orbs of his boyfriend. Shadow bend down and kissed him fully on the lips, that seemed to wake Draco up even more and he kissed him back. " Get up, Dray, you have to get ready" with that Draco go up and went to bathroom to get ready. When he got out of bathroom he and Shadow went to Common Room. Common Room was filled with children, Draco and Shadow met up with Neville and Blaise and then sat down to wait for Severus. They didn't have to wait long, Severus got to the Common Room and started talking about rules of Slytherin house. When the Severus end his speech he dismissed children and called back Draco and Shadow.

Severus kissed his son's forehead and hugged his godson and said "Now, Draco Shadow stay out of trouble, got it? And get ready for potions, it will be fun, you have it with Griffindore's."

Draco and Shadow saw a smile in his face, which meant that he got a plan. Draco nodded.

"okay, papa, love you."

"Love you too you little squint, now go to breakfast"

"bye bye uncle Sev"

" bye Shadow see you guys at potions"

With that they went to breakfast, where they were joined by Neville and Blaise, they ate breakfast. After breakfast they got their schedule and went to the classes. The teachers were all very different.

Herbology, teacher was woman Professor Sprout, they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost, the most boring ghosts ever thought Shadow.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call and the went to teaching. Shadow liked him immediately.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Shadow thought she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, was taught by Quirrell. It turned out to be a bit of a joke. Classroom smelled strongly of garlic, THE NEXT DAY

"What have we got today?" Shadow asked Draco "Double Potions with the Griffindore's," Shadow made a face, he hated Griffindore's like Draco and even more. They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Neville and Blaise when mail arrived. Shadow got something like a howler but instead gentle voice of his dad and papa spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear.

" My lovely son Shadow.

I was so happy to heat that you were sorted in Slytherin. You made us very proud. Me and your papa got something for you that you will like very very much. Your papa here is crying with happiness that you soon will fly on your first broom and because of that we got you a brand new Ninbus 2000. You deserve it my son. Use it well. Also in that box is something you will find very interesting. Dora love we didn't give you your present as we wanted everyone to see it. Love, you will love it. It is brand new and when I say new it is, it isn't in shops yet, Firebolt"

At this whisperes were heard, they were interested how they got it. As thet said it wasn't in shops yet.

"I think it will help you to win the Quidditch cup. We even made them desing it like you love it. Well my lovely children it is all we wanted to tell you.

Goodbye, write to us soon.

With all our love dad and papa"

After the letter end it fold itself. Shadow and Dora went to get their brooms, they were shrunk so Dora used magic and made them normal sized. Everyone was amazed but soon the show ended when Dora took both brooms with her. Her to her room and Shadow's to Severus room so he could save it till flying lesson.

Potions class was the best. Shadow liked what Sev did to the Weasel and the Mudblood.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Sev, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call and then started asking questions to see if they were prepared. Most of the Griffindores weren't paying attention, Severus noticed it and barked at the Weasley " Weasley, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

""I don't know, sir," said Weasley, He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Weasley , where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

'" I don't know sir" answered Weasley

"well then it will cost ten points from Griffindores, the books are there so you can read it mister Weasley."

After that the lesson continued and end. When later Shadow and Draco got to their dorm they were dead tired from lessons, they laid together to sleep some more and then do the lessons for tomorrow.


End file.
